The princess, and the furball
by Angel42497
Summary: A young eevee has found a Shiny eevee. Normally Shinys are made fun of and targeted by others for their odd colors, but little Sol doesnt feel that way. Determined to become a Flareon, and Shadow determined to become a Umbreon they go through some messes. will they be successful or will they be captured along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Angel42497 here and I have decided that I would create a new story. I had created an eevee story before and lost interest in it, but now I decided that I would try once again this time with some more inspiration! Hope you guys and enjoy Please review but no hate comments please. Now time for my famous saying

**If you don't like my stories, then take it up with your lawyer because I don't want to hear about it!**

Ever since a young age I have always wanted to be a flareon. I have always heard stories about amazing flareons and how they would follow their trainers and help them win almost any battles. Now I didn't want a trainer or anything like that. I was free, and I wanted to keep it that way. If you couldn't tell by now I am an eevee, the evolution Pokémon. I had my choice of 8 other evolutions, but I had my heart set on becoming a Flareon. My name is Sol, and I think I am special. I am the only girl eevee out of my litter. My mother was an Espeon and my father was a Jolteon. My litter consisted of 4, 3 boys and 1 girl. My brother's names were Jaken, Sparks, and Jacob. They were my sworn rivals at times, or so I believed.

I was running through the woods outside of my den, mother was watching from the entrance of the den. I looked back at her and squealed. My mother told me the reason that she watches out for all of us is that many bad people were out to try and capture young eevees. I didn't want a trainer after that. My brothers were running ahead of me, I was trying to catch up to them, but they have always been faster than I was. I also kept tripping over my own tail, and ended up landing flat on my face.

"Are you alright?" I heard a male voice above me, but I couldn't recognize it.

When I looked up from the ground I saw an eevee with white fur standing in front of me. I had never seen such a thing.

"Why is your fur different?" I asked ignoring his original question.

"I was born with it. I like it!" He said with a grin.

I was finally able to gather myself enough to pick myself off the ground. I kept staring at him awkwardly. I didn't know if I should trust this different colored eevee or not. I sniffed his mane, and then his tail. He didn't smell bad, and he looked friendly.

"My name is Shadow! What's yours?" He started jumping up and down.

"My name is sol." I stated watching the strange eevee jump wildly in front of me.

"Sol! It's time to go home! Mom is calling us for dinner!" One of my brothers yelled to me.

"Do you have a family?" I asked.

"No, I was abandoned." His jumping stopped, and then put his tail between his legs.

"Come with me then!" I grabbed his paw and drug him to our den.

My parents looks at the strange young eevee just how I did when I first met him. They never seen an eevee with such odd fur before. They had heard stories about eevees that had light colored fur, and how many people would pick on the poor babies. Most of the time trainers would capture them first because their fur was a dead giveaway.

"Sol who is your…..friend?" Father asked slowly.

"This is shadow! He doesn't have a family! Can we watch over him? Please, Please, Please!" Now I was jumping up and down.

Being the only female I was my mother favorite, and her eyes softened at the young male eevee. She stuck her snout near him, and sniffed before she nodded and looked towards her husband. He eventually nodded, and then the new eevee was part of the family. Sol jumped and hugged her mother and her father, then she hugged the oddly colored eevee.

"Thank you." Was all Shadow was able to get out before breaking down and crying.

I assumed that he was crying with joy! I'm so happy, and I wanted to play. I tackled the young crying eevee, and then wrestled with him nibbling at his ears, and he was soon playing back. He was much gentler than my brothers and it was kind of soothing. I had finally found someone to play with.

Later that night, I sat in front of our den while the others slept. I always looked up at the sky. Although I wanted to become a Flareon, I always had a fascination with the night sky. There were shiny dots in the sky that always seemed to be there no matter what. I heard stirring behind me, and looked to see shadow getting up and yawning before walking over to me. I looked at him and smiled. There was a piece of hair on his head that was sticking straight up.

"You know shadow, whenever I become big like Mother and Father, I want to be a Flareon! Flareon's are brave, and they aren't afraid to back down. Also they have a bit of a temper, as well as I do. It is my dream to become a Flareon. But I have a strange attraction to the night sky as well." I leaned into shadow.

"I'm going to be an Umbreon! Maybe then all the others won't pick on me about my strange colored fur." He looked back at me.

"Then I will help you!" I yelled at him!

This must have caught him by surprise because he jumped ever so slightly. I didn't like him telling me that people were picking on him. He is special, and it wasn't fair that he had to be picked on. I just growled at the thought. I looked back into his eyes again before laying my head on his shoulder. I could see the light blush on his face, and I giggled. I had a feeling that I was falling for him. I can't wait until we evolve!


	2. Chapter 2

After a certain amount of time after an eevee is hatched, they are allowed to go on a journey of their own. The parents normally accompany them for a short amount of time, and then they split their ways leaving the rest of them to themselves. For some reason eevees tend to only be in groups of up to three members. My brothers decided that they would head off in a group themselves because they didn't want bothered with me because I wasn't as fast. Shadow on the other hand, didn't want to leave my side. Just the thought of that made me blush.

"So what way should we go first? There's so much that I want to see and so little time to do it." My voice was beaming with excitement.

"How about we go south? I have always wanted to see this thing called snow. I have heard flying types talk about it on their journeys. It apparently is colder than it is here." Shadow said, you could almost see the stars in his eyes just thinking about it.

I couldn't say no to a face like that. I nodded, and then we were off. For some reason, maybe it's just Pokémon instincts, we knew just which way south was. I was trotting along and taking in all my surroundings. Everything was so new to me, this was an adventure all in itself.

We had been traveling for some time before I could hear my stomach growl. It had growled so loudly, that even Shadow heard it. My faced turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Let's stop and try to find something to eat. I am starting to get hungry myself." He said with a kind smile.

How was I not supposed to fall for someone like that? I nodded before heading off one direction while Shadow went the other. I was sniffing the ground, taking in all the new scents and the sights were beautiful. We had seen many new Pokémon that I had never seen before. I had been traveling for about 5 minutes before I smelt something familiar. This was the smell of a food that Mother and Father always brought us back to the den. I followed the smell to a small bush. It was full of blue berries, I believe Mother called them Oran berries. I jumped up and down with joy before I started to pick a few. I had about 3 in my paws before I heard something growl behind me. I looked to see a small teddiursa. It was growling at me, so I started to back up.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to get a few berries, I will leave soon." I told it, but it kept growling at me and the fear was growing.

That's when things went downhill, it attacked me. It used bite, and I just barely managed to dodge it before it charged at me again. Now I was really petrified. I had dropped the berries, and tried to retreat, but unfortunately, as my brothers have said before, I was very slow. I tripped over my own four paws and landed flat on my face. I didn't know what else to do other than to attack it myself. I bit it, it let out a hurt whimper, and I suddenly felt terrible for doing it. I stood back up and started to back away again. The young teddiursa was crying now, and that's when things got even worse. A huge pokemon came out of the woods. I immediately knew it was an Ursaring, this was not good. It had to be the young pokemon's mother. It was now growling at me, and then its paw came down and scratched me. I was sent rolling backwards. That really hurt. I whimpered and tried to back away but it kept following me. I let out a loud scream as it raised its paw once again. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but I only heard the Ursaring cry out in pain. I opened my eyes to see Shadow was standing protectively in front of me.

"Shadow!" I cried out moving, but quickly regretted that decision when I toppled over to the side that was injured from earlier.

"Sol are you alright?!" He asked me worriedly, and I nodded to him although I was in pain.

I believe that he could tell that I was lying to him whenever he gave me a hard look. That's when I saw the ursaring heading back towards us. I let out a small screech, as shadow was readying himself. He made a large dark ball in front of him and shot it at the ursaring. That's whenever it decided that it should just retreat. I looked at shadow with utter shock.

"How did you know how to use shadow ball?" I asked completely amazed.

"I don't know, I just saw you were in trouble and that's what happened." He replied back looking away with red tinted cheeks.

"That was amazing! Thank you for sav—" But I was cut off short when I stood on my one paw, and instead let out a small yike.

"Sol your injured!" Shadow was at my side helping me. I leaned on him slightly.

"I found berries, and then the teddiursa attacked me, and then I bit it because it, and it cried and the momma came." I was almost crying.

"Its alright, now that they are gone, we can eat the berries!" Shadow said.

This was another reason why I like him. He always looked at the positive sides of things. He always does this, ever since I first met him.

~Flashback~

It was whenever I first brought him into the den and Mother and Father told him that he could stay with us. Father was the one that decided to be the one that would ask the question none of us could dare to ask.

"So Shadow, what happened to your parents?" Father asked, we all visible flinched at the question.

"Well sir, I don't really know. When I hatched I was all alone." His tail was in between his legs now.

"Oh I'm sorry son." Father apologized, looking guilty for bringing it up.

That was when something happened that I would have never expected in a hundred or even thousand years.

"It's alright. If they didn't abandon me then I would have never found you guys. I would have been alone for a long time. I wouldn't have it any other way!" He was smiling again.

His smile seemed almost contagious at the time. Everyone that was in the room was now smiling at the comment, and I was blushing and smiling. I would have never thought of something like that.

~Back to Normal Time~

"We should set up camp here for the night." Shadow suggested, starting to gather some leaves and sticks to make a small makeshift den.

"I will help too!" I said starting to gather some leaves.

"Don't worry about it, you just need to focus on healing your paw right now." He suggested, but I shook my head. I didn't want to just sit around and do nothing. He shook his own head, but he had a smile.

"You will never learn will you?" He smiled at me and then we continued.

One we were finished we both laid down. My tail was wrapped around both of us, and his was just wrapped around me. I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of the adventure we were going to have tomorrow on our way to see snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys I just want you to know that some of this is just filler, while I make my way into figuring out just what roads I am going to take in this story. I would like to thank the reviewers that wrote beautiful comments in the first chapter, and would like to do a big should out to my friend j108 that is doing a wonderful job drawing some of the scene. Now time for my famous saying

**If you don't like my story, take it up with your lawyers because I don't want to hear about it!**

Well I hate to admit it, but I think that Shadow and I are lost. Don't ask me how we got lost, but we couldn't seem to understand where we were at. Night was setting, and the Murkrow were starting to fly over our heads so they could be free from the sunlight. I looked from the road that we had found back to Shadow. He looked at me with confusion, which just told me that he had no idea where we were at either. Normally we would have our since of direction all put together because everything was new, but somehow we have no idea where we are going. That's whenever we heard sobbing. Shadow and I looked all around us to see if we could find where the noise was coming from. Then we spotted something. It was a very tiny Vulpix standing in the middle of the road in front of us. It was sitting on its butt, and crying at the top of its lungs.

"Hey, what's wrong little Vulpix?" I asked, maybe it was being a female, but I felt the urge to help this little pokemon.

"I got lost from Momma!" The little Vulpix cried out again.

I could see that Shadow tensed up a bit. I didn't understand why though, so I just ignored it for the moment. I stood the little Vulpix up and set it back on its feet.

"Don't worry, Sol is here to help you. What is your name?" I asked looking at the little one.

"My name is Juniper, but Jun for short." She managed to whimper out in the most adorable little voice.

I could have lost my mind right at that moment and just held onto the little baby with all my might, but the rational side of my head told me that it wasn't a good idea. I looked at Shadow. Then I told Jun to stay right where she was, the big kids had to talk.

"We have to help her, she is homeless right now." I told him.

"But I don't want to. She is a fox type, they are sly. Not to mention a Ninetails is really dangerous when aggravated. Didn't Mother and Father ever teach you that?" Shadow said defensively.

"Shadow, she's lost. She's lonely like how you where whenever you came to me." I whimpered to him.

"Whoever said I was lonely!" He retorted rather loudly.

"What is that supposed to mean!" I got into his face.

"It doesn't matter." He said backing down a bit.

"Well I don't see what the problem is, I am going to return this little baby back to its mother. If the mother gets mad, then she is pretty dumb. I don't just want to leave poor little Jun here. You can come if you want and I want you too, but you don't have to if you feel that you are in danger." I retorted turning my tail letting it swipe near his face.

I had never gotten angry at him like that before. Maybe I was too harsh? Why did he mean by "whoever said I was lonely" I mean if I was alone I would be lonely. I frowned at the thought. Maybe he didn't want me around after all. These thoughts keep making my tail go lower and lower until my tail is completely between my legs. I then walked back over to little Jun.

"Do you remember the last time that you saw your mother?" I asked.

"I saw her right at the edge of the woods. She was walking into the meadow." The little fox pokemon said.

I gather the little bundle of red fur on my back and began prancing to the end of the road. I didn't even notice that it took a good while before Shadow started to follow us. When we reach the opening we say many new pokemon, and there were a lot of flowers. I had never seen so many flowers in my life. But the best part about the field was in the distance of the field, there stood a large Ninetails. With little Jun on my back I ran up to the Ninetails and smiled.

"Momma?" Jun asked looking up at the Ninetails.

The mother seemed to recognize the baby immedieatly and then looked at me and growled. I then realized that maybe my "she's pretty dumb" statement might be coming true. What the heck is with pokemon in this world and fighting whenever I didn't do anything wrong? I slowly backed away, and the Ninetails didn't follow. I turned and expected to see Shadow standing behind me, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he did actually leave me because he didn't mind being alone. With my ears and tails down, I began to walk further into the distance.

"What took you so long, I thought that I would have to come back for you." I heard his voice.

My ears perked up immediately and my tail was wagging. I was never so happy to see him in my life. I had worried myself for nothing. I ran up to him and tackled him just as if we were still only a few days old. I nibbled his ears, and he playfully bit mine again. I could tell that he totally wasn't expecting me to do something like this.

"So why don't you like Ninetails?" I asked out of the blue.

"No reason, their shiny fur just brings back memories of how I was picked on. Don't worry about it though." He said sadly, but put on a fake smile so that I wouldn't worry about him.

I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. His face turned from slightly hurt too completely and utterly surprised. This isn't the first time that I pecked him on the cheek, but he does the same reaction every time, and it never gets tiring.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, this time my voice sounded a bit hurt.

"What do you mean?" He asked after recomposing himself.

"Act like you aren't hurting so the others won't worry about you. I don't know about you, but you know it is alright to show emotions around me. I want to be here for you." I told him looking directly into his eyes.

He didn't speak anymore, but a frown was on his face, and his eyes were getting wet. I knew that he was about to cry. There were only 3 time that I have saw Shadow cry. The first was whenever I brought him to the house, the second was whenever some bullies were picking on him, (which I gladly beat up.) and now. I didn't like to see him cry but I knew it was good for him. I pulled him into a hug and let him cry on my shoulder. At that moment I swore to myself, that I would become a strong flareon so that I would never have to see Shadow cry of small things like that again. I was not going to let someone I care about slip away so easily, because I wasn't strong enough to do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews so far, Sorry whenever I do a chapter I normally type it quickly and let autocorrect take most of the spelling errors away. I will go back and fix them eventually though. Thank you for reading alright now time for my favorite saying!

**If you don't like my story, then take it up with your lawyer, because I don't want to hear about it!**

The sun was setting on another day, and Shadow and I were still walking. My paws were starting to get sore. It was almost awkward after he had finished crying on my shoulder. His face would become bright red whenever he looked at me. Maybe he was mad at me or something. I was too busy focusing on the fact that Shadow might be angry with me that I walked straight into a Pokémon that was sitting on the middle of the road. I fell to my butt, and looked up and apologized. My eyes widened at what was standing in front of me.

"Are you alright there young one." A large flareon stood in front of me.

"I….um...YES!" I yelped jumping to my feet staring up at the Flareon in awe.

My tail started wagging, and it wasn't long until my ears started twitching with excitement. Shadow had saw that I was in complete awe.

"Sorry about her, this is my friend Sol. Her dream is to evolve into a Flareon. She is so excited to meet one in person." Shadow spoke for me, I couldn't form the words in my mouth.

"Well it's nice to meet someone that has a good dream. My name is Terra, my trainer is coming here soon." Terra said patting my head, and looking back to see the trainer coming up over the hill.

"Terra slow down! We aren't in a race!" The human said then stopped whenever he saw us.

I tilted my head at the strange new creature that was standing in front of me. So this was what a human was. Mother and Father made sure that we had never had to see a human before. I walked up to his foot and sniffed it before scrunching my nose.

"Shadow these humans don't have a very nice smell." I stated backing up to stand in front of shadow.

"Terra use Flamethrower on the oddly colored eevee." The human stated before the Flareon looked at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry I can't refuse to attack." Terra said before attacking us.

I jumped out of the way and Shadow did the same. I wasn't about to let Shadow be captured. I growled at the human and went to bite. I didn't get very far whenever I felt myself rolling across the ground. Terra had tackled me. I wasn't about to let Shadow get injured, he was now trying to help me. I kicked up the ground that was around me, and threw it at the opponents. I didn't want to be captured either. I ran as fast as I could grabbing Shadow's tail and pulling him with me.

I saw that Terra was going to attack once again, and we didn't have time to dodge it, so I stood protectively in front of Shadow. His eyes were wide as I fell to the ground. I wasn't unconscious, but I couldn't seem to move either. I didn't want to be with a trainer, I wanted to be free. I left some tears roll down my face. Shadow had stepped in front of me now. He was charging his move that he learned the other day. He shot the shadow ball at Terra landing a direct hit, and causing her to fall unconscious.

"Aww, We will meet again one day little eevees, and when we do I will catch you." The trainer turned and ran away.

I looked up and Shadow, and he was looking down at me. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, I couldn't even protect him. He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

"Please don't do that. I don't like to see you hurt." He whispered to me in an almost hurt voice.

I couldn't hold back anymore I let out loud sobs. I couldn't even protect him, I was a failure. He always seemed to protect me. I felt him nuzzle into my mane, and then help me onto my feet. My tail was slightly burnt, and I was achy all over. I almost didn't want to move. I'm glad that it was almost completely dark now. Shadow walked away from me and started to find a safe spot to make our beds for the night. I slowly limped after him. I have only held him back on this journey so far, and I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to go off on his own.

"Alright I made the beds over here." He came back and helped me over to the beds.

It took almost no time at all to fall asleep. He seemed to always make the most comfortable beds.

~Shadow's point of view~

I hated to see her like this. I hated to even see her injured. I was supposed to be a strong male eevee, and to protect the ones that I care about. She is hurt because she tried to protect me, and how was I supposed to comfort her whenever she was crying. I turned back to face her, she was asleep on the bed, and she looked so peaceful except for the small burns that she had on her paws. I remember from being out on the road that a Rawst berry would heal burns. I set out to find one.

It was a good hour before I finally came across what I was looking for, and I made my way back to camp. When I finally made it back I saw that she was up and she was crying. I walked over to her to see the surprise on her face. I didn't have time to react before she tackled me.

"I thought that you had left me to be on your own. I'm so sorry that I'm weak!" She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I would never leave you, and you are strong. You are one of the strongest people that I know." I tried to comfort her, and she started to slow down crying.

I had never seen her cry this much before. Her face showed that she was in pain. I looked at her leg and saw that it was starting to swell from the burns. I sat her back down, and smashed the berry that I had found and gently rubbed it on her wound. It looked better almost instantly. I smiled, and then I saw she was watching me.

"Shadow, what would I do without you?" She asked me in an almost serious question tone.

"Well, first of all you would be a mess, but I would also be a mess and probably captured by humans." I told her leaning over and placing my nose to hers.

Her face turned bright red. It was true, I had fallen for her. She was always trying to protect me. She always made me smile even whenever I was down, and she was always finding ways to help her. Her heart is so pure, but don't get her angry because you will regret it. She was a little fire cracker. I smiled and laid down in the bed.

"Let's get some sleep alright. We will continue to find snow in the morning. The temperature has been starting to go down more and more the further we go." She said and I nodded before closing my eyes as we both went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright Guys, I didn't know what to put for this chapter so it seems all thrown together. I hope you guys enjoy and I will be working on the next chapter. Until next time!

**If you don't like my story, then take it up with your lawyer, because I don't want to hear about it!**

It wasn't long after we woke up that Shadow and I were off again. My leg was feeling so much better than it was yesterday, now that the burns seemed to go away. I didn't want to be the one that is always getting in trouble anymore. I didn't want to hold back shadow anymore. If we were going to evolve, I needed him to be able to fight his own way. I smiled as I looked over to him, I knew that he was strong. We kept walking for some time before we were stopped dead in our tracks. We looked out over the horizon, and everything in front of us was painted white.

"Is this snow?" I asked walking up to it cautiously.

"Yeah this is what all the flying types were talking about. It is beautiful." Shadow said before pouncing into it.

He came up shivering slightly. I smiled at him and followed him in pouncing inside the snow as well. It was really cold, it was like nothing we had ever experienced before. I was rolling in the snow playing with Shadow before we rolled onto something that was different. I stood up only to have my 4 paws sprawl out, and land flat on my stomach. I looked over to Shadow, he had done the same thing. I started to giggle at him and myself. I could hear, what sounded like, water underneath us. I smiled and looked through the slippy sheet of coldness. That's whenever things took a turn for the worse. We stopped giggling immediately whenever we heard loud cracking sounds below us. I knew that it was time to get off the ice. I tried to take off running but the substance that was below us was making my paws stay in place. Shadow had seen that I was having trouble and ran up behind me and pushed me with his head.

"We have to get off of here. That didn't sound good." He said trying to push me off faster.

I was just about to agree with him before the weird substance caved in and Shadow was plunged into the cold water. I let out a startled cry and searched frantically for him. I couldn't see him, I was just about to jump in myself whenever I saw his head pop out of the water, followed by the rest of his body. A Dewgong had him on the top of its head. I sighed with relief, but then noticed that he was unconscious and shivering madly. I knew instantly that he was going to get sick if he didn't get warmed up immediately. I thanked the Dewgong before I took shadow and gently wrapped my tail around his freezing body. This was another reason why I wish I was a Flareon.

That's whenever I saw a strange looking human walking by. It had a red jacket on with a black undershirt, and black pants. It had a whole lot of weird contraptions on its arms. I thought that it might be the only chance for Shadow to survive, but I wouldn't let him catch Shadow. I went up slowly to the strange human, before grabbing onto its pants leg and getting its attention.

"What is an eevee doing the whole way out here alone?" The human asked.

I looked from him back to shadow. I then grabbed his pants leg again and drug him to the unconscious eevee.

"Oh the poor thing! It must have fell into the water. Don't worry we will fix him up." The human says pulling out a strange piece of cloth out of his backpack and wrapping it around Shadow.

I watched closely to make sure that he wasn't going to try anything like capturing him.

"Don't worry, I understand that you are protective of this little guy, but I am a Pokemon Ranger. I am here to help little Pokemon like you guys. You did the right thing, and you might have just saved your friends life. You will have to follow me to the nearest pokemon center though." The human said.

He said that he was some sort of Pokemon Ranger, whatever that is. I listened to him though. I needed to make sure that shadow was going to be alright. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. We came up to a building that seemed to have a red cross on the front of it. We walked in and say a lady with bright pink hair, and a pokemon that I believe was named Chansey. I watched as the strange human that called himself a Pokemon Ranger handed off Shadow to the lady with the funny hair.

I wanted to follow them to the back but I was stopped by the pokemon in front of me. It tried to explain to me that the human was only going to help it, but at this time I was starting to panic.

"You don't understand! If I can't see Shadow, then I can't protect him!" I was running side to side to try and get past the pink pokemon.

"It will be alright. We will let him go as soon as he gets better!" The Pink pokemon pushed me back.

I was almost growling at the pink pokemon. Maybe I shouldn't have let the human touch him, but there was no way that I was going to be able to get him warm. I went over and sat in the corner. I didn't want to miss anything. I kept a close eye on the doors where they had taken him. It was only at some point did I fall asleep.

~Pokemon Ranger~

I am glad that I was lost where I was. I had just left the pokemon center with the news of a storm coming, and I wanted to leave as soon as possible. That's when this little eevee came up to me to help her friend. I didn't understand at first what it was talking about, but eventually I saw it. I felt almost a since of pride from the young eevee. She sat and watched every move that I made to make sure that I didn't hurt her friend, and whenever I handed him over to Nurse Joy, it about had a panic attack. It was only when the Chansey had enough and pushed it back did it seem to understand. It retreated to the corner not wanting to leave its eyes from the door. I watched it as it fought sleep, but then sleep won.

I walked over to the little eevee and patted its head in its sleep. I wonder what it was doing the whole way out here to begin with. I looked at the door, and then back at the eevee. Then a loud bang came from the doors behind me. The little eevee jumped up with a start, and I jumped up quickly as well. There was a pile of snow now in front of the doors. We couldn't get out. What were we going to do now? It looks like me and this little eevee were going to have to work together if we were going to get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, Sorry that this one took so long. You know with the holidays and stuff. Happy new year! This one goes out to my sister from a different mister, Rachel! Now time for my favorite saying!

**If you don't like my stories, then take it up with your lawyer because I don't want to hear about it!**

I jumped awake at the sound of a loud crash. The human that was beside me was standing as well. Then the lights started to flicker on and off, before staying completely off. At this time I was starting to panic for shadow. I ran to the door he was taken in, but it wouldn't budge. A door wasn't about to stop me from getting to shadow. I started to ram the door with my body with the hopes of getting it open. My hopes seem to come crashing down to earth whenever I looked back at the door and it didn't even seem to have a scratch on it.

"Shadow!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The more I did it, the madder I got, and it wasn't long until I was slamming my tail into the door. I looked down at it, it was shining. I looked back at the door to see that it was dented ever so slightly. I did it again and this time it bent the door enough that the human could reach through and pry the door open. The pink haired lady was standing on the other side and I could see Shadow in this machine covered in blankets. He wasn't shivering anymore.

"Wow, you learned iron tail. You are one special little eevee." The human that called himself a ranger said.

I kept staring at the blankets and the machine that Shadow was in.

"Don't worry he's just in there to keep him warm. He is doing so much better than when he was first brought in. In a way, I am sort of glad that you guys seemed to find your way to here, especially with the storm that is coming." The pink haired nurse said looking at both the pokemon and the other human.

"Are there any Fire types in this Pokecenter? We seemed to be trapped in here from an avalanche. Thankfully it wasn't a big avalanche." The pokemon Ranger said.

"The only ones that are in here are us. There are no other pokemon here." The nurse said slightly worried.

While the humans continued to talk, I curled up next to Shadow. He was sleeping so soundly now that he wasn't shivering uncontrollably. I really hope that this experience didn't ruin the beauty if the snow for him. He was so excited for it, and I hate to think that this was all my fault. If he didn't try to help me off the strange substance, then he would have never fell in. I am always the cause of his pain or suffering.

"Nurse Joy, is there a back-up generator somewhere? I don't want us to freeze, and if we get power maybe I can get ahold of someone at the Ranger Headquarters." The man said.

"Yes there is, I will show you the way. I'm sorry I don't think that I got your name." The nurse said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it. My name is Brandon." He said with a smile.

"Chansey please watch over the little eevees until we get back." Nurse Joy said before leading Brandon down into the basement.

"Hey Chansey, why do you follow the human's orders?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I don't know exactly. I know that if I listen to them, then I get to help people and pokemon all over. The man named Brandon travels the world and saves pokemon in need. There is a whole group of them and they dedicate themselves to help any pokemon in need. I know that all humans aren't wonderful, but there are many who are." Chansey looked so proud when she was talking.

"I guess you are right. My name is Sol, and this is Shadow. Will you please watch over him for a little bit, I feel like I can trust you with him?" I said smiling.

I jumped down, and headed the way the humans went. The poor Chansey didn't have a chance to say otherwise. I ran until I finally caught up to them. They were trying to find a way to get the machine running.

"What are you doing down here little eevee?" Brandon seemed surprised.

"I want to help." I said although it seems that humans can't understand us very well.

I sniffed around, and for some reason I came up on a button. I didn't know exactly what it did, but I pushed it out of curiosity. The machine started with a roar, and I jumped and ran behind Brandon's legs.

"Wow, you found the button to start it." He said leaning down and petting my head slightly.

For some reason it was good to get praised by this human. We went back to the top where the Shadow was to find that he was missing out of the machine. I started to panic and I didn't see Chansey as well either.

"Chansey where are you?" Nurse Joy called.

I heard from another room Chansey calling. They had went to the kitchen. It seems as though while I was gone Shadow had gotten up and he was hungry. He was stuffing his face full of the food that the other pokemon provided for them.

"Shadow!" I ran full force and pounced on him sending us both rolling.

"Sol!" He replied gently kissing my forehead.

It was this time that I was the one to blush and space out, not him. I could hear them all giggling at me, but I didn't care. This was the first time that Shadow has ever pecked me. Whenever I finally snapped out of it, I giggled and curled up in his tail. I only had gotten a few minutes of sleep apparently before the snow happened. I yawned, I was so tired.

"You can go to sleep now. Chansey told me how you stayed up and watched over me whenever I came in." I heard him say, I blushed before I fell asleep

~Shadow's Point of View~

There are humans around, ones that I have never seen before. The only reason why I am willing to trust them is because Sol seemed to like them. I still don't like humans. I vaguely remember hearing something about a storm coming, does that mean that we will be stuck in this place for a while? Well at least I know that they got good food. I looked down at Sol, she was snuggled into my tail. She must have been tired staying up and watching over me. I heard that she also learned a new move.

"Little Eevee, You got a really special friend there I hope you know. She is really something." The Poke Ranger said.

I looked down to her and back at him and nodded. I know that she is special, and that she is the reason that I am still around. I curled up with her and went to sleep. I think that we will be staying here for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I am sorry that I haven't gotten to update for you guys. I had a really bad fight with a good friend, and I just lost all inspiration to write. But now I am back and no excuse. I just want to apologize that I haven't been able to update in a while. So without further ado, Enjoy

**If you don't like my story, then take it up with your lawyer because I don't want to hear about it. **

I woke up still wrapped up in Shadow's tail. It felt so warm, it was almost as if I didn't want the moment to end, but I wanted to explore some more around this strange building that we happened to get stuck in. I looked back at Shadow. He was still sleeping soundly and his face was so peaceful in his sleep. I couldn't help but blush with a smile on my face. I loved looking at him while he slept when he looked this peaceful. I don't know what the road has in store for us, but I really hope that it will be with Shadow.

I slowly unwrapped myself from his tail, and jumped down from the chair that we must have been placed on while we were asleep. I was happy that someone placed us on something that contained fabric, because the floor was cold. I looked back up to Shadow one last time before I started to wander around the building.

"Do you read me?" Brandon was yelling into some sort of little machine on his wrist.

I don't understand why he was getting all worked up, the little machine just wasn't replying back to him. I didn't like seeing him so worked up so I went up to him and rubbed my head on his leg. I never would have thought that I would become so close to a human as I am now.

"Hello there little Eevee. I'm glad to see that you are up." He said leaning down and petting my head again.

I looked up at him with a bit of concern in my face.

"You can tell that I'm starting to panic a bit, can't you? I guess there is no use getting worked up. I just wish that I could contact headquarters." He sat down on the floor beside me, and he was almost eye level with me.

I felt his hands reach underneath my front legs and lift me up. Now I was facing him directly, eye-to-eye. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I should panic or not. I seemed to just stare at him for a while, before I did something before I even knew it. I leaned forward a bit and licked his cheek. I jumped back slightly.

"Did I really just do that?" I asked myself out loud.

"Seems like you are starting to like me a bit more. I know that you must have something bad with humans, but I promise that there are a lot of humans out there that are just as nice to you guys. I will try my hardest to keep all pokemon safe in my travels." He patted my head before standing up and then started to talk to the little computer again.

I was still in shock of what I just did, I hated humans didn't I? I don't want to go with any human. I want to get out of this place even more now. I looked at the chair where Shadow was resting. I shook my head to get the image of what I just done to the human out of my head. I didn't want those images. I decided that I would go look for Chansey. I took off in a full out sprint to the opposite side of the pokecenter. I looked high and low for Chansey until I found her at the entrance of the pokecenter. She was trying to dig a hole out of the door.

"What are you doing Chansey?" I asked her curiously.

"We have to get this door cleared just in case someone else has to come to the pokecenter. We can't have them waiting outside in this cold." She seemed a little panicked.

I nodded my head before I started to help her. We were filling up buckets of snow and then Nurse Joy would take the buckets and melt them and dump it down a sink. I looked over and I saw Chansey's paws were starting to get sore and bright red. I didn't enjoy the fact that she was going to keep digging, so I just needed to make my efforts more so she had to do less.

I focused my tail on the door before I started using it to shovel out snow. The new move that I just learned seemed to protect my tail from the harsh coldness of the snow. I seemed to shovel snow faster, and it wasn't long until we seen the light of outside. The whole surrounding area was covered in white, and there was a lot of it. I couldn't believe how much snow there was since the last time that Shadow and I were outside.

I jumped outside in the snow although it was freezing out. I then heard a sliding sound before snow from the roof fell on me. I let out a startled cry, but quickly rose out of the snow with snow stuck on my nose and on my ears. I tried to shake if off, but it seemed to be stuck.

"Oh my…goodness Sol." I heard hysterical laughing, and looked back to see Shadow.

He was on his back laughing very hard. I blushed a bright red, but quickly recovered when I decided that he should join in on the fun. I rolled a ball of snow using my already cold nose and threw it at the unsuspecting Shadow. He looked confused at first, but quickly jumped into the snow after me. We were wrestling again, and now it was my turn to laugh.

"Wow, it is so nice to see such energetic pokemon. I thought this was where your signal decided to cut out Brandon." A voice that I have never heard before.

"Oh Julia! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" He said running out into the snow before slipping and falling flat on his face.

Now everyone was laughing at the embarrassed Brandon. I looked up at the girl that Brandon called Julia. She wore the same attire that he did, and smiled with a kind smile. I tilted my head at her and walked over to her leg before sniffing it lightly.

"Well aren't you just the curious little one. I'm Julia nice to meet you little Eevee." I looked at her and gave her a smile.

I wish that I could tell her my name. I only knew a few letters of the human's alphabet. I looked at the snow and used my nose to make an "S". I had to think about how to do the next letter. I managed to get a look at some paper things that mother and father brought back to the den. I then drew an "O", and I knew how to do the "L".

"You know our language?!" Brandon asked in astonishment.

I nodded slightly, it was true I seemed to understand everything they were saying, and I found that some of these things that they called Alphabet were used to make words.

"So your name is Sol?" Julia asked.

I jumped up and down, that was my name! It sounded so beautiful being spoken out loud in the human's language.

"Look Shadow! They can say my name in Human!" I jumped up and down the tackled him.

"Wow I have never seen an eevee of this color before." Julia just noticed the color of shadow.

She inspected him slightly, and I made sure that I didn't leave his side. I know that they are from the same squad, but she still is new.

"Sol, I think I got something that will go perfectly with your name." She dug through her bag that she had with her and dug out a beautiful orange and yellow ribbon.

She didn't give me a chance to smell it before she tied a bow to my ear. I smiled as I looked at it. It didn't hurt, it wasn't too tight, but it wasn't loose enough to fall off on its own. I looked back at Shadow to see how he would react. He was blushing.

"Don't you like it?" I asked him worried that he would say that it looked weird.

"I love it! It fits you so well!" He surprised me by tackling me this time.

I didn't want this moment to ever end, I was so happy, but then I realized that it would only last for a little bit when Julia spoke next.

"We have to go Brandon. The storm is coming, and we have to get you back to base to help people and pokemon after the storm is over." Her face took over that of a serious one.

He nodded, and before we could say anything he took off running with the girl. He didn't even say goodbye. I turned to look at Shadow, and he was just looking down at the dirt.

This is why I don't like humans! They have no respect for pokemon that grow attached to them. My anger was rising, and Shadow just came over and nudged my shoulder. We would have to stay here and wait for the storm to pass.

~Time Skip

The storm was a furious one, all you could hear was the howling of the wind, and white was everywhere. Nurse Joy made us some sort of special drink, I think that it was a kind of way to help ease our minds off the storm and off of Brandon. I didn't want to admit it, but it hurt whenever he didn't even say goodbye. I frowned just thinking about it. I am just happy that Shadow was still here with me. Shadow will always stay with me, right?


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two days since Shadow and I have left the Pokecenter, two days since Brandon left. I didn't have the heart to take off the ribbon. I felt as though if I would take the ribbon off, I would fall apart. I knew that humans couldn't be trusted at all. Shadow and I were more informed of our surroundings now. We would walk together in the snow, every now and then I would look over my shoulder to make sure that he was still there. Very few words were said to one another over the past two days. At times I would panic that Shadow was gone because his fur seemed to blend into the snow.

"Sol, do you have any idea where we are going to head now?" He asked me with concern.

Why would I know where we were going, we were just walking right?

"Not really I just have a feeling that something is in this direction. Maybe it is the way that we can evolve." I smiled back at him.

That was the first time that I have smiled in two days. What was happening to me? I didn't understand why the humans leaving would have such a big impact on me. I never once thought that this could tear me down. I shook the thought out of my head and kept my head held tall. I didn't like these thoughts.

"Sol, okay stop for a second. I don't like seeing you like this. What is wrong?" I looked at him with my head tilted to the one side.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I retorted back to him with a type of stubbornness.

"I know that you didn't like those humans leaving, but why hold onto it. This is what humans do according to Mother and Father." Shadow got in my face, only a few inches remaining.

"It's nothing, I just feel betrayed but that isn't going to bring them back. Let's continue walking." I said and started walking leaving him behind.

He didn't say another word about the subject. It was a few hours later, but we finally found a place where the snow was all melted off and it felt warmer. I looked back and seen that the whole area behind us was still covered in snow, but this side was in a full spring mode. I was astonished.

"Shadow look how cool this is!" I exclaimed excitedly jumping back and forth.

He smiled and joined me. I sniffed around to see what all new smells there were. I could tell that I have never been to a place like this before, because none of the smells here were like anything I have ever experienced. Shadow and I walked further into the now spring filled surrounds, and it wasn't long until it turned into woods. The further that we went into the forest, the darker it got. I was starting to get worried and slowed down a bit. I grabbed onto Shadow's tail to be sure that I didn't lose him.

At one point in the dark I tripped letting go of Shadow's tail. I searched frantically for him after I fell, I couldn't find him anywhere. I was panicking. I didn't like this, would he just leave me here? Was he looking for me as well? Everything went downhill whenever I felt something touch my tail. I let out a shrill scream at the top of my lungs.

"Sol?!" Shadow let out a panicked cry.

I could hear him he was far away, but that means that it wasn't him touching my tail. I couldn't see anything, so I took off running. I wanted to cry out again, but I was too scared to even make a sound. The only sound that was coming from me was rapid pants that I was taking in for air. I saw a source of light and ran for it. When I found the source of the light I looked around. It was a giant tree in the middle of the forest that we were in. All around me there was darkness, the only place that was lit up was underneath the tree. I snuggled closer to the tree, light was good right?

"Shadow!" I called back.

I wait for a bit before doing it again. I didn't receive an answer. I was still panicking, I didn't like this. I had to go back in and look for Shadow, I couldn't leave him alone in there.

"What are you doing here you little pipsqueak." I heard a creepy voice behind me say.

I turned around slowly to see a Banette behind me. I cried out in horror, I heard that these pokemon would try and eat other pokemon from the stories that my brother told me. I didn't stay around to test that theory, I ran back into the forest, on the way branches hitting my face. I felt one scratch me hard enough that could almost draw blood. I cried out in pain.

"Shadow….Shadow where are you?!" I cried out again.

I didn't get any response, but I kept running. I ran completely out the other side of the forest. I looked over and I saw that Shadow was standing there. My eyes got wide as I ran over to him. My face was really starting to hurt now, the limbs that kept hitting me seemed to all aim in the same spot.

"Sol!" He ran towards me and stopped in front of me.

"Shadow what happened?" I looked at him, his eyes were really wide.

"Your face is bleeding. I was searching for you after I heard you scream, I was about to run back in." He leaned over and licked my face. The blood was minimal.

"It's alright you don't have to worry about me. I'm just glad that you are alright." I said with a sigh.

"Let's not go back in there unless we have light with us this time." He said with a small chuckle.

I quickly agreed with him, I didn't want to have to see those ghost types anymore.

"What do you think you are doing?" A pokemon growled in front of us.

I looked back and saw a Gengar. I let out a startled cry.

"We were just leaving." Shadow said while trying to walk past him.

"You aren't going anywhere. We are hungry in there, and you will be our food." Gengar let out a snicker.

Why are we getting into things like this! I don't want to fight. Shadow stepped in front of me, and I looked at him. He nodded to me and we both started to walk again, this time the other side of Gengar. That's when things went bad, he attacked us with a Shadow ball, sending me into a rock that was next to us at the time. Shadow was thrown on top of me getting less of the brunt of the hit.

I let out a pained cry.

"You will pay for that!" Shadow was angry now, and I could barely move to help him.


End file.
